A conventional toy gyro is basically formed by an axis, a cover, a gyro ring and a tip, and a gyro ejector is connected to the cover and ejects the gyro out for rotation. Because there is merely one mounting manner for the gyro ring and the axis body of the conventional gyro, that is, mounting can only be performed in a unified direction, and cannot be turned over, the gyro is in merely one shape and can implement merely one attack mode, the game mode is single and has little interestingness, so that such a gyro gradually loses novelty and has difficulty getting the favor of players for a long time.